Power utilization of conventional hand-held electronic devices vary significantly depending on the application and utilization of a device. Some electronic devices include reduced power states that draw very little power when the electronic device is not in use. For example, a handheld computing device may use significantly more energy to process user inputs and display information within user interfaces such as thin film transistor active matrix displays (TFT displays). When the handheld computing device is not being used, it is placed in an off mode, sleep mode or other reduced power state to decrease or reduce power consumption.
Other electronic devices, such as some conventional cellular telephones, consume energy based on a user's interaction with a wireless network. For example, some conventional cellular telephones include off positions, standby modes for receiving phone calls or other incoming data services, and active mode for interacting with wireless networks to place and receive phone calls or requesting data services. Each mode of operation may have separate power demands or requirements.
Advancements in wireless networks may also increase power utilization of some electronic devices. For example, as cellular phones and handheld computing devices migrate to high speed wireless networks, power consumption of electronic devices may increase as a function of communicating and processing data via high-speed communication networks. This may result in more frequent charging of electronic devices.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.